Rage Of Darkness/Chapter 4.
Shatter and I pandered in within the gate. People suddenly stopped what they were doing and all turned to me. I walked on, they didn't move their eyes. I could here in the backgrounds chatter about my wolf and how I am The Rage Of Terror. I had reached the center of the town. I asked a old lady with a actual smile on her face. "Excuse me mam, would you happen to know a Selene? I am looking for her," I asked. "Selene? Oh which one? Well I guess that doesn't matter. She is usually playing out in the forest with her new fairy," She replied. She pointed towards the west gate, which was opposite from the gate we entered in from. Confrontation Shatter and I walked down the path to the west gate. As usual people stare. We ignore them. We push gate out of the way and continue our walk. We went deep down into a new part of the Hylian Forest. A huge earthquake created by those bitches of a goddesses ripped the whole world we live on and moved it around. So what this area would still be is a chunk from the old Lake Hylia. We went deep into a lush green grove. On a pedestal in the center of a circular area, was a tall beautiful girl sitting and playing with animals. She beautiful soft black hair. Her eyes were a perfect shade of green. Her seemed so soft and innocent. She was wearing a green sweater, with a matching green cap. She was also wearing a lighter green miniskirt and a pair brown boots. On her left shoulder was small, cute little female fairy. She had blue hair, blue eyes, she had a tan bra; a strap on the right part of the bra went around her neck and connected to the left part, and had a tan miniskirt as well. The girl turned and looked at me. The animals turned after they noticed she was paying attention to their horseplay. The hissed and raised their fur, but because of Shatter, because of me. She stood up and backed away slightly. "Oh, I see. You are another one of those jerks. I see I am wasting my time, Shatter lets go," I say and turn back. "Wait, what did you mean "those other jerks"? Who are you anyway?" She replies. "I am Ty and I was referring to those people who are afraid of me for some reason," I tell her. "Ty, is it? Please turn. It is disrespectful for people to not show their face and speak." I smile, turn and reply,"Respect? Why should I show you respect? You backed away before I said anything." "Please for give me, I am Selene." "Wait, don't give him your name, you don't even know him!" The fairy says. "Felicia, quiet. Is there something you need?" Selene ask. "I am trying to find out my past. My grandfather, Orca has passed and sent to find you," I reply. "Oh, Orca.....passed....wait, you said you are Ty? Oh my god. You are the evil dark monster in the prophecy. You killed many people. You are a dark overlord. You were titled the Rage Of Terror. Stay away from me. I-" She got cut short. A beast snatched her up and laughed. It looked at me, froze in fear. It then took off. "Selene! You, Ty, save her! I don't care if you are the evil in the prophecy, save her!" Felicia shouted at me. End I jumped on Shatter and we ran at the creature. Felicia flew on to my shoulder. The creature was a huge arachnid. It had eight eyes in front and a huge rear. It had eight clawish legs. It moved quick, but Shatter was quicker. He managed to get close enough for me to get on it. I pulled out my sword and pierced into it's hugest eye. I slid down. I flipped off after it came to a halt. I chopped of the hand that was clutching her. "You saved me?" Selene asked. "I may have been evil in the past and may be evil now, but I can not let a beautiful woman get eaten, especially by that, I'd rather do it my self," I joked. "Hah. Woman? I am only thirteen. How old are you?" " I am thirteen as well." "Really? You are really short." "Shut up. Hmm, getting kind of late, you should go home." "Yes, and you?" "I have no home." "How sad, come stay with me. I have no one else to keep me company." "Sure." We head to her house, where Shatter and I rest from our journey. <>